


Adventures in Wizardsitting

by Nimori



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimori/pseuds/Nimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who babysits the babysitter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Wizardsitting

The owl hooted piteously as Remus extracted the crumpled parchment that had been shoved in her beak. He tossed her a bit of broth-soaked bread in apology, and smoothed the note over the wobbly kitchen table. His stew sloshed in its bowl.

_Gone to B&amp;B w J overnight. Pls check on S. No fire dept!!! Kisses, L._

A moment of deciphering, and Remus sighed and spelled his dinner to keep. He would have been quite happy to baby-sit Harry himself while James and Lily had a night out, but Sirius had taken to the notion of godfatherhood with a vengeance no one could have predicted, and James, despite all evidence to the contrary, fully supported Sirius' child-minding abilities. Lily had capitulated, but ever since The Incident, a hasty note arrived at Remus' flat whenever the Potters left their only child with Sirius Black. He gave the rumpled owl a dish of water, and fetched his shoes.

There were no flashing lights when Remus apparated outside the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow, but that only meant the neighbours had not smelled smoke yet. Light blazed in most of the windows, and Remus could hear the faint chatter of the television, but all else was quiet.

Too quiet for any structure housing Sirius.

Alarmed, Remus drew his wand and let himself in, and promptly tripped over a large wheeled duck left in the hallway; the duck squalled and rolled itself into the kitchen, scattering whatever lay on the tiles. Remus peeked inside, and winced. Baby-food jars on the floor, food dripping from the counters, dishes strewn everywhere. Perhaps there wasn't anything wrong after all.

He tried the living room next, where it looked as though Harry's toy box had exploded; flickering blue light from the telly darted over stuffed animals, plastic rattles, self-spinning tops, and pixie-in-the-boxes. A white shirt lay in a juice-soaked heap on the floor in the center of a large pink stain, and melted chocolate ice cream coated the table and splotched a trail over the beige carpet, up the side of the couch, directly to the hands and mouths of Harry Potter and Sirius Black.

Only the fact that both were asleep, Harry lying on Sirius' bare chest sucking on one tiny chocolaty fist, kept Remus from shaking Sirius awake and showing him the business end of a mop. That and knowing it would take Sirius less than ten minutes to sweet-talk Remus into cleaning up the mess.

And if Remus took the chance to stare at the flat planes of Sirius' chest... well, who wouldn't stare at a grown man covered in chocolate and strained peas and baby drool?

Remus took a deep breath and scooped Harry up, consigning his already worn robe to another round of harsh cleaning spells or a permanent baby-shaped chocolate stain. Harry murmured at the disturbance, but fell back to sleep on the trip upstairs. He woke again when Remus cleaned him off and changed him into a clean sleeper, screwing his face into a too-tired-to-cry scowl and whimpering without opening his eyes, but he dropped off quickly once Remus put him in his crib. Remus watched him settle, breathing chocolate and clean baby and telling himself shouting at Sirius would change nothing. When he felt calm enough, he made his way back to the living room, shutting off lights as he went and tripping on a towel left on the stairs.

Sirius was still on his back on the couch, one arm flung over his chest where Harry had lain, a small frown drawing his brows together. He had shifted one leg so his knee leaned against the back of the couch, and the position stretched the front of his already tight jeans. Remus didn't even try not to watch the healthy bulge as he cast a few cleaning spells. On his third charm, he knocked an empty sippy cup onto the floor.

"'Ny? S'Harry?"

"I put him to bed." Remus gave up on the stains and sat down by Sirius' legs.

"Mmm." Sirius shifted to give him room, but his knee stayed pressed to the small of Remus' back.

"I take it the two of you had fun destroying the place." Remus slapped Sirius' thigh, and was answered with a snore. "You bastard. Don't you go back to sleep and leave me to clean up." But he didn't say it loudly enough to wake Sirius, and he didn't take his hand from Sirius' thigh. Remus had never suggested another encounter of the sort they had indulged in at school whenever one of them -- Sirius -- was unbearably horny but lacking a willing female partner, and it was times like these he could admit it wasn't nostalgia that made him want to spread Sirius' legs and lick him until he came, nor was it reluctance to make Sirius uncomfortable stopping him.

"Can't get all weird about it if you're asleep," Remus whispered, so softly Sirius would not have heard even if he had been awake. "Is that why you're so damned irresistible when you're unconscious?"

Sirius, of course, didn't answer, and Remus willed his groin to stop tingling, and his legs to march him to the broom closet. It was, after all, why Lily owled him. Sirius babysat Harry, Remus babysat Sirius, and Lily owed him lunch. Simple.

Except Remus didn't get up, and he didn't set about fixing Sirius' mess, and he didn't remove his hand from the solid denim-covered thigh. Unbeknownst to him, it had crept a few inches higher, and his knuckles now brushed the bulge.

"Mmm... Annie," Sirius mumbled, and Remus knew right then that he was going to do something very immoral that would possibly cost him his friendship with Sirius, and he also know that he didn't give a fuck because he had had enough.

Enough watching. Enough silent longing. Enough hints a brain-dead niffler would understand.

He thought of the Slimy Suds they had played with as children as he undid Sirius' jeans. All that tension holding something impossibly heavy waiting to burst at the worst possible moment, only instead of shrieking girls, the bursting bubble left a dead calm.

"Annie, eh." He unzipped with care, just in case Sirius still thought underpants were a crime. "I'll show you Annie." No underpants, just flushed skin and dark hair. He pressed his nose to the crinkly nest, and breathed in the pure concentrated scent of Sirius.

Sirius' prick was already swelling under the attention, and Remus could scarcely breathe at the sharp pang of memory, the way both cock and man would preen at a look.

"Arrogant bastards," Remus whispered, and licked the shaft until it could fill his mouth, and then sucked it in, wrapped his lips and tongue around it, took it as deep as he could, nipped it lightly the way Sirius said girls were always afraid to. A hand settled on Remus' hair, and he looked up, startled. Sirius was watching him with lazy half-lidded eyes.

"Annie," he said again, only it sounded a hell of a lot more like 'Moony' now that he was awake.

"What's Annie got that I haven't?" Remus blurted, but Sirius only looked puzzled.

"Pair of tits, I imagine. But you can tell me about her later. Go back to that. It was just getting good."

Remus slapped a handy thigh, but abandoned resistance and tugged Sirius' jeans down until his balls lay exposed. Sirius lifted his hips to help, and Remus stole the chance to straddle one leg. Sirius obliged by rubbing it against Remus' erection, generous as always once his cooperation was obtained, and Remus mouthed his balls in return, and ran his thumbs over the arches of Sirius' hipbones.

"Oh, that's nice," Sirius whispered, carding Remus' hair, and Remus heard the unspoken _What's this for?_ and knew he would either need to confess or lie his arse off in a few minutes, but for now he only needed to taste Sirius' come again. He hiked up his robes and pressed his cock against the rough weave of Sirius' jeans, and licked Sirius' perineum until the salty musky taste drove away all thoughts of later.

Sirius moaned and tried to spread his legs wider than the trousers at his thighs would allow. A second hand joined the first in Remus' hair, and they cradled his head gently, guiding his mouth back to the stiff prick. "Let me fuck your mouth, Moony. Suck me off, that's it. Just like that."

The breathless whispers were far softer than Remus remembered; Sirius had never been shy about who heard him in the dorm. Remus reminded himself Harry was asleep upstairs, and never mind that there were silencing charms on his room.

Feather-light touches drifted down his jaw. "Take it, take it all."

Remus took it. The rough words combined with soft tone and careful hands rattled him, and he lost all hesitation. He thrust against Sirius' leg, and the pressure built far more quickly than he expected, and he came, stiff with surprise and need, in a warm wet gush. "Shit."

"Oh fuck, yes." Sirius' hands, stroking his hair, cupping his face. Sirius' cock, nudging past his lips again. Sirius' scent, driving him mad. Remus sucked, bobbing as fast as he could with Sirius' hands getting in the way, until Sirius bit his lip, stifling a cry. His cock pulsed once, twice, and flooded Remus' mouth with salty bitter semen, and Remus closed his eyes to savour the softening erection and deny the questions in curious fingers that stroked his hair.

"Moony?"

Remus kept his mouth full so he wouldn't have to answer. A door slammed, and they both jumped.

"How was I to know they wouldn't have any rooms left?"

"James, that's the entire point of reser--oh my god."

Remus pulled away, slowly, and winced at the pop as Sirius' cock left his mouth.

"See, Lily?" James said smugly. He didn't seem at all incensed to find his babysitter having sex on his couch. "I told you Remus wasn't reliable."

Lily spluttered, and Remus would have too if he didn't still have a mouthful of come.

"All my fault, James," Sirius said, tugging up his jeans with token modesty. "Remus came over to keep me company, and er, stuff happened. Harry's... asleep upstairs?"

Remus nodded quickly, and tugged his robes down. Lily was eyeing the couch with distaste.

"Right then. Thanks, Sirius, but we won't be needing you for the whole night it seems." She glared at James, then Sirius, and then gave Remus a complicated look involving brow wriggling and eye rolling, threw her hands up, and stalked upstairs to check on the baby.

"So." James looked from Sirius to Remus and back again, then waved his arms in a gesture which might have meant 'good luck to you' or 'let's never speak of this again.' Then he left in the direction of the kitchen.

Sirius fiddled with a stuffed rabbit he had been lying on. "Moony--"

"Remus! What in hell did you do to my kitchen?"

"--maybe we should talk at my place."

"I'll meet you there." He hurried out so he didn't have to watch Sirius wring out his now pink shirt and be tempted to lick his chest clean.

In the hall, Lily caught his arm, and pressed something into his hand. "Here's eight sickles, I'm just relieved there's no emergency personnel on the lawn, thanks for everything, Sirius is minding Harry again on Thursday, can you make it?"

"Um," he said.

"Great! Now go before James decides the long black hair in the sink is yours." She kissed his cheek and shoved him out the door. He stood on the stoop for a moment, then stepped into the shadows to apparate to Sirius' flat, and a conversation he began to think himself foolish for avoiding.


End file.
